


pull me through your teeth like smoke

by buffydyke



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Seth hates himself, this is uhh.. angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffydyke/pseuds/buffydyke
Summary: This is what it was like to be wanted by Kate Fuller.





	pull me through your teeth like smoke

_He'd hollowed out their bodies_  
_So they'd feel just empty as him_  


* * *

Fucking Kate Fuller was like dying a million little deaths.

And right now, with his lips pressed roughly to hers, Seth Gecko knows a thing or two about dying. The itchy motel sheets cling to their bodies as Seth moves against her, rolling his hips in time with their heavy breaths. Kate's blunt nails scratch roughly down his back, moving over his frame with each thrust. She’s clinging to him for dear life, her touches burning against him and lighting him on fire. For once in his life, Seth feels like a holy man. A man of God, a man worthy of Kate’s touch.

He isn’t holy, and he isn’t worthy. He’s nothing Kate needs and he never can be. But just for tonight he can pretend.

It started simply enough; a few stray looks and touches, Seth pressing her up against the wall. And then their lips were on each other’s, fumbling their clothes off, Kate’s legs spreading and welcoming Seth inside her.

Ever since that night with the culebras, they've been finding solace in each other. Enabled each other, fueled each other. This is just how they've decided to do it tonight.

Seth's lips trail down Kate's jaw, teasing softly at her neck. Each rough thrust makes the creaky bed frame groan in protest, the headboard knocking persistently against the wall. Hell, it's no secret what they're doing in here. They could be waking up the whole goddamn motel. But, fuck, Seth needs this. And maybe Kate needs it just as much as he does.

For a moment he wonders if this is her first time. He hasn’t asked. With everything that’s happened since they took refuge in this motel -- and even before that -- the last thing that was on his mind was whether Kate was a virgin or not. And that should matter, shouldn’t it? Hell, they’ve never done this before. Maybe if Seth was a better man, he would’ve asked. It was another thing to add to the list of things he’d done wrong in his life.

But Seth had never claimed to be a good man. He was sad and high and, hell, he needed her. Needed to be inside her, needed to feel her hands on him. Needed her to _want_ him. And there was a part of him that had convinced himself that Kate needed him, too.

It was strange. Trying to be numb and feel something at the same time.

And then Kate’s arching beneath him, her nails digging roughly into his back as she cums. The little hitch of breath that passes through her lips is euphoric, a sound pulling Seth to earth and shattering him all at once. And when he follows her a few moments later, his hips stilling against her own, it’s all he can do to not say her name.

That’s something lovers do. And Seth and Kate are not lovers. They’re two broken people that found solace in each other. It's not love. At least not in the way it should be.

Seth doesn't know how to love that way.

Seth settles against her, his warm breath fanning over Kate's neck. Her chest in heaving beneath him, her heart pounding against her ribs. And as Seth rests his head against Kate's neck, he catches the faintest whisper.

“I hate you.”

When Kate says it, Seth pulls back to look at her. There's a seriousness in her eyes that lets him know she means it. Enough to say it, anyway. And, God, Seth could laugh at that. They have that in common. He hates himself and he loves her and he can’t stop all the thoughts running through his head.

_I love you._

_I can’t do this alone._

_Please don’t leave me._

But Seth can't say any of those things. So instead, he rests his head in the nape of her neck and lets out the sickest of smiles. “I hate you, too.”

They won't talk about this. Seth knows that much. Tomorrow morning, they'll pretend this never happened. Seth will keep shooting up and Kate will keep hating him for it. They'll keep mourning for everything they've lost, but even more for everything they've found.

And Seth relishes it.

This is what it was like to be wanted by Kate Fuller.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm keanureeveslesbian and sithgecko on tumblr
> 
> this is my first time writing sethkate so uhh sorry about that


End file.
